


The Zap

by Kuiper7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Superheroes, Zayn has powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuiper7/pseuds/Kuiper7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is kinda like the Flash with a few variances - he's British for one and is called The Zap.  He's also got near genius level IQ, can be a little awkward and has trouble making close connections with people.  On the plus side he is a superhero, has a neat day job, looks hot in glasses and likes to dress sharp.  Also every superhero needs their love interest... enter Liam of that famous band One Direction, with his bandmates Louis and Harry.  Niall is Zayn's best mate with secrets of his own.  Other characters may pop up as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Might Enjoy a Brief Tour

“No it’s not a dinosaur,” Zayn tried to keep the frustration out of his voice but was pretty sure he failed.

“Looks like a dinosaur,” huffed the brown haired one.

Zayn took a breath and resisted shouting ‘no it bloody doesn’t’ because well, it just didn’t and even five year olds understood that. This is why he preferred giving tours to the school groups and not adults, especially this after-hours VIP group, organised last minute of course and naturally Zayn had been volunteered to do it. He hoped it was because his boss knew he needed the overtime and not because she thought he had no social life anyway.

“The dinosaurs you just looked at are from the Cretaceous, this,” he gave the large skeleton a loving look. “This is from the Pleistocene.” He felt calmed just looking at the magnificent creature, his brief frustration forgotten and actually not caring too much if the guy was listening. “It’s Mega-Fauna, and there’s evidence humans would have encountered these before the beasties became extinct.”

“So they’re almost the same then – big and dead?” the brown haired one said snidely, obviously not really listening anyway but Zayn knew his type – had to be the center of attention, covered up his ignorance with a smart mouth and a strangely annoying amount of charm. He’d been introduced but Zayn was still confused whether this was Louis or Harry – he was good with names but they’d been standing together at the time.

“If you ignore the sixty-five million year time difference, the bone structure, their places on the evolutionary line, sure.” Zayn smiled to himself as he heard the other guys stifle laughter, whether or not they understood what he was saying they at least realised he was sassing the guy. Sure they might be VIPs but they weren’t exactly humourless old prats like he was sometimes stuck with on these special tours.

“Deep-rotond-on,” one of them tried to pronounce reading the text panel, and probably just doing it to prevent an argument.

Zayn turned to him and couldn’t help but grin – the guy was squinting at the words and mouthing it again, maybe he was really interested and even if he wasn’t Zayn could never resist such cuteness.

“Di-proto-don,” Zayn prompted and joined him at the panel. He remembered this one’s name, Liam, because one does not simply forget being introduced to someone with a smile like that and shoulders that he had resisted putting a hand on all night. “Or you know, just call it a Giant Wombat.”

Crinkly eyes grinned at him up close and Zayn was hoping his complexion hid any blush because wow, was this Liam’s superpower? “Really?” Liam asked. “A wombat… but they’re like, from Australia.”

“As is this,” Zayn used a hand to turn Liam to the world map on the panel, trying not to raise his other hand in victory for finally finding a reason to touch him. “See, this is mostly a reconstruction but the femur and lower jaw were found on the east coast of Australia, where these days you can find modern wombats and yes, before you ask they are related by a common ancestor and both belong to the Marsupial family.”

Liam’s eyes lit up at that. “Hey I know that word, when we were there I held a Koala and they said it was a Marsupial.”

“Yup,” Zayn nodded trying to match Liam’s enthusiasm, something he’d normally only do with kids but Liam had that innocent quality that just brought it out. He was also quite thankful Liam had interrupted him before he went off on a tangent about Marsupials, even his own Mum rolled her eyes when he started on about them. “Another relative, although no known Giant Koala’s that I know of… unless you count Drop Bears of course.” 

He said it with a straight face and watched as Liam eyed him carefully then giggled, hiding his mouth with a hand and nudging Zayn with a hip. Zayn gave a mental thank you to the gods, he was socially awkward at the best of times and never knew if he was being actually funny or people were just laughing at him – Liam’s apparent openness didn’t leave him in doubt that this time it was the former.

“You’re bullshitting me aren’t you?”

“I’m a Museum employee and a scientist,” Zayn said with feigned indignity, not sure if this was verging on flirting but his sister had told him getting them to laugh was a good start. “We’re only allowed to speak the facts, and according to one of my Aussie workmates Drop Bears are carnivorous Koalas, with glowing red eyes and enlarged claws due to feasting upon flesh with the ability to pounce from the trees on unsuspecting tourists – apparently they don’t attack locals for some reason.”

Liam did laugh at that and Zayn felt a jolt run through him at the sound.

“Leemo stop hogging him!” the brown haired one came up and slung an arm around Zayn’s shoulders and led him towards the Tasmanian Tiger case. Zayn had little choice but to go along with it, although being suddenly touched and dragged along was quite an alien feeling – he was kind of used to only being hugged by his family and friends… okay, friend. “Now how the fuck do you say that, Harry bet me I that I got it wrong?” he asked pointing at the scientific name. Well at least that meant he knew he was now dealing with Louis.

Zayn adjusted his glasses and resisted shrugging off the arm – somehow he must have earned Louis’ respect with his previous comment. Although he’d much rather just take Liam for the rest of the tour Zayn did have a job to do so he gave his best smile and smoothed out his vest, hoping he didn’t look as awkward as he felt when he used one hand to adjust his bow-tie. He had a feeling Louis knew exactly how to say it but was both playing Harry and diverting Zayn to annoy Liam – but then again whatever games they were playing was their business. 

Pleasant as it had been to meet someone like Liam there was some important work to get back to in the lab and Zayn couldn’t spend all night on this tour. He stole a glance at Liam but the guy was now off looking at the New Zealand display – so maybe the moment they’d shared had all been in Zayn’s head; not surprising since most people said he spent too much time in his own head anyway.

1D1D1D1D1D1D

“What, has the tour finished already!” exclaimed Perrie, his lab partner.

Shrugging off his formal jacket Zayn swapped it for a lab coat, something he was far more comfortable wearing but he did keep his vest and bow-tie on; he’d hopefully be going home after, barring any sudden crime waves, and if he took them off he’d lose them again.

“They only had an hour and were late anyway so-.”

“Pop stars,” snorted Perrie, gathering her own things to leave. “Still, bit different from the normal stooges huh?”

“Mmm,” Zayn concentrated on setting out the samples and avoided eye contact.

“Oh,” she laughed softly. “Like that was it – One Direction fan are we, what are they called… Directioners?”

Zayn snorted but refused to take the bait, she’d be at him for days if he did. Actually he had very little idea of who they were, beyond being a boyband that had hit it big and seemed to be very popular with the teen market and it would seem, the Museum Director, since the band had been granted an after-hours private tour. 

“They were nice,” he offered. “Kind of cool to have people my own age interested in the fossil galleries.”

“I thought they were here to see the Ancient Egypt exhibit.”

Zayn powered up the microscope and adjusted the setting, once again avoiding eye contact because he knew she’d be giving him one of ‘those’ looks. “Oh, erm, we kind of got side-tracked.”

“Oh my god,” she scoffed. “Tell me it was because you just love the fossils and not because you were too scared to go see the Mummy at night.”

He pointed at the door, his eyes already checking the readings on the microscope’s digital display screen. “Don’t you have a boyfriend to get home to?”

“Husband,” she said as if he didn’t already know that. “And yes, I should be going,” she walked to the door and turned around. “You’ll lock up and check-in with security on the way out?”

“Not my first rodeo,” he said softly but nodded for her benefit.

“Oh and Zayn,” she said, making him look up. “Perhaps if you found a boyfriend you wouldn’t be here night after night – you’re young and should be out doing things like getting drunk and making bad decisions.”

He didn’t give a verbal answer, he still found it hard to say anything to questions like that. Sure, he didn’t hide the fact he liked guys and was not averse to having a drink, but found it hard to explain why he pretty much never did either. It’s not like he was unable to be personable and make friends, its just most people seemed boring to him and sooner or later he just couldn’t keep up the act and they drifted away, that and when you had to inextricably disappear for no reason people kind of gave up hanging out. Perrie of course was an exception but that was mostly because she had an IQ matching his own, in his more honest moments Zayn had to admit she far surpassed him. He was sure they could be friends away from work too, but she had her own life and he wouldn’t interfere with that. How she hadn’t figured out his double life he had yet to nail down, unless she had and was playing it normal until he told her.

“I’m sorry love,” she said, walking back to give him a sideways hug and kiss on the temple. “None of my business, but I’m serious about the late nights – you don’t have to be here all the time. Even without the extra hours you are the best junior researcher I’ve ever seen, well excepting myself of course, but you don’t have anything to prove.”

“Thanks,” he smiled and checked his watch. “One hour tops then I’ll go, okay?”

“Good enough,” Perrie walked back to the door. “Looking sharp by the way Malik, you should wear that vest more often.”

He waited a few minutes to be sure she’d gone before bringing up the song selection on his phone, may as well see what all the fuss was on these One Direction guys. His phone was already synced with the lab’s music system so he upped the volume, pressed play and started on the first samples.

The first few songs were kind of alright, catchy in that tap your foot kind of way but a bit more mainstream than Zayn usually liked. A slow one came on and Zayn hummed his way through, he preferred music playing while he did lab work, it kept his ears occupied so he could focus his sight and touch on the artefacts. Time flew and Zayn had to stretch and crick his neck by the time the same song came on for the third repeat, maybe it was late enough to call it a night if he’d let the album play almost four times. In any case, he’d got a week’s worth of samples processed, maybe he’d be able to join up with Niall for that promised drink or ten. Tempting as it was to use his power to get things done faster Zayn felt it cathartic to do things in their proper time… that and he broke less things that way.

Packing up Zayn sang along to the chorus, this late only security would be left and they were two levels away. As he hung up the lab coat, while still singing along, Zayn cut the music and turned towards the door.

“Aww don’t stop, you were doing so well.”

“Ahhhh!” Zayn leapt back and hit the table, knocking over several bottles two of which slipped towards the edge, he grabbed one in time but the other fell – on instinct Zayn spun on one foot and in a blur caught it behind his back with his other hand… then remembered someone was standing in the room with him. He stared guiltily at the figure in the doorway, the light was dim so maybe his speedy little move hadn’t been properly noticed.

“Ohhh, really sorry ‘bout that,” crinkly eyes stared at him for a few seconds. “Cool catch though, how did you do that?”

“Liam?” Zayn placed both bottles in place carefully, arranging the others back in the correct order – this time doing it slowly to avoid any more questions. “Oh um, that… I was a bartender once, learned a few tricks with bottles you know?”

Liam eyed him sceptically but seemed unable to give it too much thought and shrugged instead. “S’cool, sorry ‘gain for scaring you.”

“That’s fine,” Zayn eyed Liam this time and assessed him quickly and critically; same clothes but looking slightly more ruffled, dark stain down the left hand side and his eyes were glassy above his now goofy grin, that and the sway told Zayn all he needed to know. “You’re drunk.”

“Yes,” Liam said too happily and held up a finger. “But not too sloshed to convince security I just had ta ask ya one more question ‘bout the dinosaurs.”

“Alec is on tonight, he’d never fall for that,” Zayn said, pulling his vest down tight and moving over to grab his glasses – he didn’t really need them after getting his powers so left them off when working alone. He knew they wouldn’t really hide his identity but it was also true that most people subconsciously discounted him as being physically adept just because of the glasses – Clark Kent had really been on to something. Also, a cute guy had said he looked sexy in them once and Zayn was as vain as the next guy… possibly a lot more according to his house-mate and best friend.

“Oh,” Liam seemed crestfallen that Zayn had called him on the lie, did people just usually let him get away with it? Its not that Zayn was particularly worried, sure the museum had some pretty high levels of security but there was nothing really of value in this lab and he doubted an international boy bander was here to rob him. He also had a few enemies in his crime fighting capacity but also once again, boy bander and master criminal just didn’t quite fit. “Well maybe I bribed him.”

“If you even tried that you’d be on the street with a boot up yer bum, no matter the size of your fan base,” Zayn said with a smile as he got closer to the other boy. Yep, drunk – he could smell whiskey, tequila and some sickly sweet cherry flavour, probably vodka; Liam could really put it away in just an hour or two. He knew he was talking quickly and too sharply but Liam being here was making him a little nervous. “So that means you either broke in, highly unlikely given your current state and life skills… or you gave him a more convincing story.” He was now standing directly in front of Liam, having to look up slightly and finding that here, in his own lab, confidence was not a problem even if nervousness was.

“And I happen to know Alec is a romantic,” Zayn grinned and adjusted his bow tie. It may have been a habit from watching too much Doctor Who but he couldn’t help it and as if Liam would recognise the gesture. “So tell me Liam, what did you tell him mmm?”

Instead of being flustered Liam grinned back and moved so his chest was almost touching Zayn’s. “I may have mentioned that I have a thing for guys who can wear a vest so tightly.” Zayn refused to blush again, an active body was a requirement for an active mind… and for being a hero, so he kept fit and his metabolism kept him thin – he could argue wearing clothes this tight reduced the chance of catching on lab materials but that would be a lie. Liam traced a finger along the vest’s edge, letting it rest on the top button. “And those glasses, I’m glad you put them back on.”

“Yeah?” Zayn licked his lips, score another for Clark Kent but thought better of putting it that way, Liam would think he was a complete nerd. “Well I can’t say I’ve ever thought much of pop stars.” Liam pouted which made Zayn realise he needed to think more before saying what he thought, he didn't know the guy and shouldn't judge. Physical cues was what Niall was always telling him, so he gave it a go and clasped Liam's arm in what he hoped was a friendly manner, right on that bulging bicep he’d been studying all tour. “But as a scientist its important to consider all alternatives,” he continued and watched Liam mull over his words and decide they must mean a good thing.

“But,” Zayn shook his head sadly, he had rules and fun as this game could be there was no way he should continue with this, the fewer people in his life the safer they were. Also while the flirting was fun there was no way Liam was actually here for that. “You’re drunk, and I’m coming off a fifteen hour shift – I think one or both of us is not making good choices tonight.”

There was that pout again and damn it if Zayn’s will power didn’t shake just a little – what could be the harm in at least spending a bit of time with the guy? That is if Liam was even here for that, maybe he actually had some question from earlier and reverted to being flirty because for all Zayn knew that’s what pop stars do with everyone.

“How bout you ask what you wanna ask Liam, and I’ll see what I can do.”

“I-,” Liam paused and considered Zayn’s words. “I hadn’t really thought that through – Louis kind of pushed me… well dared me to - .”

There it was, Zayn huffed loudly – he’d been bullied enough at school to have been the target of enough ‘dares’ and being gay he’d also had more than a few guys experiment with him only to decide girls were their thing and he’d tricked them somehow. He'd be damned if he fell for such things again and from some entitled celebrity no less.  
“Gonna stop you right there,” he pushed Liam off and stalked around the room, collecting his stuff and resisting the urge to call security to just end this as fast as possible. “Like I said, late and drunk and bad choices,” he led a seemingly confused Liam out to the hall.

“Wait wait wait,” Liam stumbled a little and tried to stop but Zayn just kept them moving which earned him an eye squint of confusion, Liam was probably not used to being manhandled, especially by someone of Zayn’s sleek stature. “That came out wrong, I just meant, I mean he thought it’d be funny if-.”

Zayn almost purposefully tripped Liam but figured breaking a pop star’s leg would be considered bad form, instead he waved at the security desk where Alec gave him a wink and they exited when the doors clicked open. Who knew what Alec thought of the situation but the guy was pretty solid and Zayn doubted he’d be telling anyone about Liam’s late night visit. “There we go big guy, taxi’s that way.”

“But Zen-.”

“Zayn.”

“Oh,” Liam sighed and lowered his head. “I’m really failing at this huh.”

“You really are,” Zayn rubbed the back of his head, he should walk off but Liam looked so dejected he was almost willing to give him a second chance regardless of the stuff he’d been saying, that and Niall did comment once or one hundred times that Zayn could be pretty caustic himself and should allow more elbow room for people getting to know him. “I thought you’d have better game.”

Liam looked at him with renewed hope. “I do… normally, should’ve said no to that last drink.”

“Or five,” Zayn smirked because while he still suspected this was some kind of ongoing prank he couldn’t be outright rude, he just wasn’t raised that way. “Look dude, chalk it up to a life lesson,” he looked up and down the street but saw only a few cars, a couple walking slowly past the Museum main entry and an approaching garbage truck. “Maybe we should get some coffee in to you, then if you’ve recovered some proper vocal skills by then we can at least have a friendly chat.” There, that was better than telling Liam to hop on his gold covered bike and crawl back to whatever over-priced drinking hole he'd been at; Niall would be so proud of his restraint right now.

Liam nodded vigorously and went to speak but snapped his jaw shut, probably deciding silence was his friend for the moment. At least he wasn’t swaying anymore. Zayn’s attention was suddenly diverted as he looked past Liam and noted the truck’s engine had revved higher and the vehicle veered to the far side of the road as it came closer to the main doors, exactly where the couple were now standing. His sense of danger kicked in - it was not a collection night and the truck had no lights on.

“Sorry about this,” Zayn said to Liam, shoving his glasses and bag to Liam’s chest so he had no choice but to take them. “You should probably get out of here.”

Zayn knew that in most comic books or tv shows he would find an excuse to suddenly leave and then be able to reappear in his hero outfit with the hapless innocent and possible love interest none-the-wiser about his secret identity.

In real life events never moved slow enough for that – even with his speed hesitation or waiting for that moment to escape with his identity intact would cost lives. As Zayn turned away from Liam, who only now was noticing that something was wrong, the truck jumped the curve and roared towards the doors, the driver either not aware there were people in the way or not caring.

He let his power kick in and for him the world slowed down as he ran towards the danger but from Liam’s point of view Zayn would have blurred away with a gust of air and Zayn’s unique electric-purple spark, it was less like making himself move faster and more like stopping himself from moving slow – or what most people would consider normal speed. His vision, his reactions and even his sense of touch were heightened as he sped towards the couple, for Zayn they were virtually frozen in place and the truck was moving slower than running speed. He grabbed the woman first, moving her out of danger and returning for her partner before he even knew she was gone. The truck was now upon them and in what seemed slow motion Zayn saw the man finally recognise the danger as his eyes widened and he instinctively started moving his arm to protect the space where the woman had just been.

Good for him, thought Zayn – but it was unnecessary. He got the guy out of the way just in time and stood next to them as the truck smashed through the doors and where the couple had been standing only a second before. 

“Oh my god,” the woman turned to Zayn, they were in the shadows so she wouldn’t see him properly but he still kept his face averted. Sure he could’ve been out of here before she saw him but that would be both rude and possibly dangerous – the thieves or whomever they were might come out shooting once they’d got what they were after. “Thank you,” she said, not gushing like some would and seeming to keep it somewhat cool. “You saved our lives,” she checked out the doorway, where the back of the truck stuck out and bits of masonry was still falling about. “We’ll get out the way now, and call the police – do what you gotta do Zap.”

He gave a quick salute and flashed a grin, knowing she’d see the shine of his teeth in the half light. He may not have his usual outfit on but she would have figured who else could he be?

He was this city’s protector, its sometimes saviour and most knew him by his moniker: The Zap.

His real name of course was Zayn Malik, and he was the fasted man alive.

He had also just revealed his secret identity to one of the most famous pop stars alive.

As he made quick work of bringing down the would be thieves Zayn acknowledged one other thing – his life was not meant to be easy.

1D1D1D1D1D1D

It was almost one in the morning before Zayn finally trudged home, a good sized unit he shared with his best mate. Being on the third level Zayn didn’t notice the body curled in on itself until he was almost at the door himself. He resisted kicking it and instead crouched down and smoothed the guy’s hair back, it was Liam of course and he looked deep asleep, even in the uncomfortable position. Well at least this saved him having to track the guy down tomorrow to get his stuff back.

He didn’t wake with Zayn’s touch, nor with a nudge or with a shouted whisper – Zayn huffed at that fact that he sure could pick them. The logical part of Zayn told him to just move Liam out of the doorway and leave him to it, he'd made the choice to crash in what amounted to a stranger's doorway, let him wake up sore and hungover. It was moments like this that Zayn wondered how perilously close he was to being a super-criminal instead of hero... well maybe not criminal but anti-hero at the very least. He laughed at his own imagination, who was he kidding - he wouldn't walk past a hungry kitten let alone some cute guy that had probably only come this far to return his stuff. Liam was bigger than him but Zayn wasn’t lacking in the strength department and in no time had Liam lifted and deposited on his bed, the couch was out since the last thing he wanted was Niall waking up to find a stranger, or at least a celebrity, napping in their home. It was a toss-up whether he would shoot him or upload a photo, sometimes Niall’s school boy antics really did not mesh with his own job that was often veiled in secrecy.

All that and Liam never so much as changed his breathing – although he did relinquish his grasp on Zayn’s bag, and Zayn had to assume that’s how Liam found out where he lived since his wallet was in the bag. Considering whether it would be intrusive to remove any of Liam’s clothes so he could sleep comfortably Zayn made do with just his jacket and shoes and was amused when he found his glasses hooked on Liam’s t-shirt.

It was a warm night so he left Liam without covers and moved to take care of himself. He still had on his clothes from earlier and was pleased there was no obvious damage from his scuffle with the thieves which he was surprised at since they had got in a few good hits – Zayn was very good in a fight but he still had a lot of work to do with multiple assailants; if he used his speed incorrectly he’d kill or seriously maim them – it was a delicate balance which he was trying hard to achieve properly. The police tacitly let him be at the moment but if he started being too violent with the crooks they'd have to try and stop him.

With a few winces Zayn removed his vest and slipped off his shirt, pausing to check out the bruises in the mirror. He’d had a lot worse, and had the scars to prove it but the wounds still hurt and he’d be a bit stiff tomorrow. Feeling he was being watched he turned back towards Liam but apart from having slung his arm across the bed the lad was still out. He sighed and stretched out the kinks, seems it would be the couch for him tonight. Snatching up some track pants near the bed he paused and gazed at the sleeping form. In the half light Liam appeared younger than he was, but that only reminded Zayn that he himself was probably too young for things he was doing.

Did this guy really have an interest in Zayn or had it started as a joke and now Liam had seen him as the Zap would he be more intrigued in that than Zayn himself? It was strange, Zayn realised while he was suspect about Liam being here he didn’t worry about his secret, somehow he knew he could trust Liam about that.

Shaking himself out of introspection Zayn left the room and made for the kitchen, maybe just a quick snack before sleep.

Tbc…


	2. The Fastest Man Alive

“You look like shit… and I mean that quite literal-.”

“Don’t want to talk about it,” Zayn held up a hand and refused to look down at himself – it had been an early morning call out and had him end in parts of the West End he never thought to see, or more accurately under West End. “Be in the shower,” he muttered, already stripping the top of his suit off – he’d wear the splattered leggings in the shower before putting them through about five wash cycles. Honestly, he thought, if super-speeding it here didn’t get rid of the stuff he might just have to throw them away – which would make the fifth uniform this year and Niall a very unhappy man.

Niall followed him to the bathroom, because he had no idea of boundaries. “Trouble at the Museum last night?” he made it sound like a question but Zayn knew he’d already have seen all the official reports and seen any CCTV footage, before ensuring it was all ‘accidently’ deleted.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle, didn’t want to wake ya,” Zayn spoke into the water, luxuriating just for moment at the trickles along his skin. An advantage of being so fast was the ability to stretch out moments, it was no effort for him to experience one second of a water droplet making its way over his body last tenfold. It was also useful for putting off Niall’s inevitable questions, but though slowed from Zayn’s point of view time did not stop.

“Don’t you go ignoring me,” Niall said testily, he hated it when Zayn didn’t report in after a major event like last night. “We will be discussing last night,” his voice lightened suddenly which only made Zayn more worried. “But first… I demand to know how you managed to bring home such a hot piece of -.”

“Niall,” Zayn growled in warning, he would not tolerate him speaking about women that way so he figured it was the same with a guy.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to offend yer delicate sensibilities,” Niall’s tone totally contradicted the words. “But still, a boy… in your bed – it raises questions.”

Zayn poked his head out through the curtain, ignoring the water splashing around from his wet hair. “He’s not still in bed!”

“Course not,” Niall smiled and made a show of checking his own hair in the mirror. “Left while you were out, barely said ‘ello.”

“Oh,” Zayn closed the curtain and stripped off his pants quickly. He shouldn’t be surprised, not as if they’d actually had more than a words themselves. Likely he’d never hear from him again, pop stars were busy people and Zayn was just, well he was just Zayn. Sure, Liam now undoubtedly knew he was also the Zap, but that would just be a very good reason not to see Zayn again.

“He knows who you are,” Niall’s voice now had that tone, deeper and serious and if he wasn’t Zayn’s best friend kind of intimidating.

“So you did speak with him,” Zayn said as he turned off the water and in a gust of air and purple sparks he was dry and in boxers and singlet. “Thought you said he only said hello.”

“He did,” Niall spoke precisely and turned to Zayn. “Doesn’t change the fact that he knows.”

Zayn narrowed his eyes. “The camera footage, we were on it?”

“Bus stop feed, through the local council, then due to the attempted robbery to my office… now it is,” he waved his hand to indicate it was gone. “Lucky it was me and not some desk sergeant.”

Zayn spun and stalked from the room, waving his own hands now in exasperation, Niall was always on at him to be more careful and to think things through. “I had no choice, another instant and that couple would have been-.”

“Yes yes,” Niall shrugged. “I get it – just saying though, can we trust him?”

“Yes.” Zayn nodded without giving it any thought and knew he meant it. He wasn’t sure why he was so certain but in his mind a flash of those earnest deep brown eyes and smirk told him all he needed to know. Liam would keep his secret, even if he never saw him again he just knew it.

Niall was eyeing him carefully but nodded too, seemingly accepting his opinion. “Well that’s excellent then, and if not,” he shrugged. “Not as if I won’t know where to find him.”

“Because of course you worked out who he is,” Zayn said with a half smile.

“Recognised him instantly,” Niall said with a leer. “Would’ve preferred you’d brought home Harry but never mind.”

Zayn shook his head, just his luck – his best friend was, what had Perry called them? A Directioner. Speaking of Perry he really needed to be at his paid job. “Well good for you, perhaps you can call Liam then and ask if he’ll tell, I’d do it but you know... not like he left a -.”

Niall was holding up a piece of paper with a number scrawled across it. Not that he had really needed it, between his speed and Niall’s access levels they could find and call Liam at any time – but Zayn did smile inwardly that he’d left his number.

Maybe he wasn’t such a tosser after all?

1D1D1D1D1D1D

It was the afternoon before he had a spare moment to make the call and get away from Perry’s incessant questioning. Apparently she’d heard about Liam coming to the lab last night, cheers Alec thought Zayn, and naturally she was more interested in that than the failed ram raid. He’d told her a story about them just having a coffee and going their separate ways but Zayn was certain she didn’t believe him – it was tempting just to tell her he was The Zap and Liam had almost been caught in the cross-fire of a crime and would probably not really want to be around him again.

After only three seconds Liam answered.

“Yes?”

“Yes?” Zayn laughed and almost ended the call, Liam sounded like he’d never answered a phone before. “Is that how you are taught to answer the phone in Pop School?”

There was shuffling on the other end and a click as if a door had been locked. “No, just came up as an unknown number – don’t get many of those.”

“Well... now you can put a name to it,” Zayn said bolder than he felt. “Haven’t decided to put yours under Pop Star or Narcoleptic’s Are Us.”

“Are you just trying to impress me with big words?”

“I-,” Zayn turned to the wall as a co-worker walked past giving him the typical – not around here glare. “Actually I had built up enough courage to ask if you were free later?”

“Oh... really? There was more shuffling and Zayn figured there it is – now Liam was figuring out how to let him down gently. “I mean that’d be great, yeah... uh – how ‘bout seven outside the studio, I’ll text the address.”

“I’ll be there,” Zayn hit end and stood confounded, did that really happen? The same co-worker walked back his way and Zayn held up a hand to high-five with a huge grin. “Yes! No?” he glared at the guy who had blatantly ignored his victory gesture – he really did work with some seriously weird people.

At seven on the dot he arrived at the studio in a flurry of electric-purple sparks and gust of air – it was only Liam standing there so he felt safe to announce his presence in such an obvious way. Grinning he adjusted his bow-tie and tugged down his jacket, no vest tonight since it was warmer than usual and besides he felt it a bit formal for just an after-work meet up.

“I’ll speak to you later, love you,” Liam ended whatever call he was on and smiled in return. “Hey.”

“Hey... what was that, telling the wife you’d be late?”

“Yes, and to make sure the kids were tucked up snug,” Liam answered in the same snide tone but laughed to show he got the joke. “Actually it was me Mum.”

“Oh,” Zayn looked away awkwardly, he was never sure what to ask when people mentioned their family. To break the moment he spun around offering Liam a single small flower, it had purple and black petals so he figured Liam would get the reference to his Zap outfit. There weren’t many pictures of him in it around, thanks to him never staying still long along and Niall’s prowess at erasing files – he was also apparently quite good at hacking people’s cloud storage. Regardless Zayn had no doubt that just like he’d been looking up things on Liam and his band then Liam would have done the same on him. 

“Thanks,” Liam said slowly and somewhat uncertainly, he carefully took the gift after looking around. 

“What’s wrong, I should have gone a whole bouquet?”

“No,” said Liam and moved the flower out of Zayn’s reach when he tried to grab it back. “I think its great,” he gave Zayn his full grin and it was kind of hard to argue with that so Zayn shrugged and looked up at the studio, a massive building with lots of glass and chrome. “Yeah I know,” sighed Liam. “Its no museum but hey, pays the bills.”

“Actually I’m kind of impressed,” smiled Zayn as they started walking along the street together. “I minored in music at University.”

“Bullshit,” Liam exclaimed and nudged Zayn softly but his tone implied that did believe Zayn’s claim. “Yet you ended up in a lab – I can’t imagine doing that.”

“Well,” Zayn looked away. “I did major in archaeology for that degree and managed a second one majoring in bio-molecular science.” He was never sure if it sounded over the top to mention his studies but there was no way he was going to be ashamed of his achievements.

“Wow,” Liam smiled as he led them to a dimly lit café on the corner. “And somewhere in there you found time to slip in some music studies and become a super hero.”

“I-,” Zayn looked around but except a few people further along the street they were alone. “Not something to casual mention Liam – secrecy and all that.”

“Pfffft,” Liam waved his hand at the lack of anyone close-by. “I’m kind of experienced in being aware when people can hear us, as well when we’re being watched – kind of an occupational hazard.”

“Speaking of,” Zayn smiled in apology. “Be right back.”

He disappeared in a flash of purple lightening and reappeared a few seconds later. “Sorry,” he whispered barely out of breath. “Alarm down the road, was just a break in but the culprits won’t be going anywhere, at least until the police arrive.”

“Trying to impress me again,” Liam joked as they took a table and he signalled to the barista who just nodded. “Hope you don’t mind, I ordered ahead, they have the best caramel lattes around… what?”

Zayn was glaring at him and crossed his arms huffing loudly. “Let me be very clear Liam, before this goes any further – I would never attend a crime just to impress you, not only would that be the height of hubris but dangerous. I can assure you that when I am,” he hesitated and lowered his head to whisper. “The Zap, I am totally focused on the job at hand, not about whether or not some celebrity crooner will be swooning at my deeds.”

“Well thank goodness we got that cleared up,” Liam said nonchalantly. “Now I also arranged some cheesecake, hope you like mango because I just fell in love with it when I was in Australia and not just because I didn’t want to offend the locals.”

Zayn found himself speechless for a moment and then had to wait longer to say anything until their drinks and food were delivered to the table, Liam of course thanking the guy by name. Finally after an admittedly delicious bit of mango cheesecake he dabbed his lips with the napkin. “You know,” he said carefully. “Most people get a little tetchy when I get all pissy like that.”

“Hah!” Liam looked honestly amused. “You are forgetting how we met – you took Louis down better than his own family, and that’s saying something. Then later you shut me down faster than our management when it comes to unsavoury scandals.” He sipped his latte and smacked his lips appreciatively. “I like you Zayn, if I hadn’t made that clear yet, and its not just because you’re hot.”

Zayn didn’t know how to answer that so he sipped his own drink and studied Liam carefully. If Liam was willing to call him hot then Zayn had to admit the feeling was mutual, if in different ways. He knew he was trim and people had told him often enough he had model features, not seeing what they saw he just assumed it meant he had a generically sharp face. Liam though had a whole different way of being attractive, and it wasn’t all about his face or the size of his biceps, which Zayn was impressed with in any case. It was the way he held himself, confident without being cocky and also his emotions that were written so easily on his face. While Zayn held himself reserved in most circumstances he had already noticed that Liam was quite open and didn’t hide his humour or his interest when Zayn was talking. Although so far he seemed unflappable it would be interesting to see what would push him over the edge and into anger or frustration.

“What?” Zayn asked, since Liam was giving him a strange look.

“You look like you’re plotting world domination, or possibly my murder – something on your mind?”

“No, as if I would… you know you’re weird at times yeah?” Zayn shook his head but laughed, if anyone had said that he’d be losing his shit but Liam had this way of just being easy going even when he said things that were so straight forward. 

“Its my charm,” Liam laughed too and somehow when Zayn had not been looking he’d paid the bill so they rose to leave and Zayn smiled when he felt a hand softly on his back – easy going and a gentleman. “So obviously when we have more privacy I’ll ask about the crime fighting gig but for now I am more interested in how someone with two degrees and an apparent talent for music ends up in the back lab of a museum while moonlighting as an admittedly very good tour guide?”

“Gotta start somewhere, and besides what better place to hide while plotting global takeover,” Zayn grinned at Liam and earned a jab in the ribs – he was fast getting used to this very tactile way Liam had with people and suspected the whole band was like given Louis was much the same during the tour. “But seriously, no matter your degrees everyone starts with the grunt work when it comes to research – there’s no short cut in my field and I’m kind of happy for that, gives me a chance to really understand how everything works in practice rather than theory.”

“And the music?” Liam side-stepped another couple neatly as they turned a corner and headed towards the river. “Tell me you haven’t just let that slide.”

“Well I sing in the shower sometimes,” Zayn smirked and shrugged. “I still play keyboard at home, and I tried guitar last year but couldn’t get the chords right and my speed kept kicking in… broke a few strings. But yeah, I love sitting back and getting lost in a tune, sometimes when I’m playing along and sometimes when I’m just working in the lab… as you’ve seen.” 

Liam eyed him curiously. “Dancing may not be part of your repertoire, just saying. But its strange, you have the same passion in your voice when you talk about music just like when you were telling us about the fossils – I’m not sure how you can love both.”

“I found music wasn’t that removed from science.” Liam huffed loudly so Zayn elaborated, “No really – the preciseness of the musical scale was like learning the Periodic Table and mixing beat with rhythm was like working out some volatile but perfect chemical catalyst,” he was waving his hands all about trying to visualise what he was describing and Liam was watching him fascinated. “And the first time I read and played Beethoven’s Quasi una fantasia I couldn’t believe the mathematical genius of it and then for finals I worked on an equation for finding the exact resonance frequency to match a room’s ambient… I’m going to shut up now,” he hung his head because Liam was now staring at him open mouthed.

“No, don’t – I mean,” Liam crowded Zayn against the wall suddenly. “I’m sorry but I have to do this.”

Oh shit, thought Zayn, he’d gone on too much and now Liam was going to slap him into… oh! It took Zayn a second to work out that Liam was kissing and it took him another few seconds to actually start kissing back. For the Fastest Man Alive he was not quick on the signals sometimes. As first kisses go he could hardly complain, Liam was aggressive without being rough – he forced his way into Zayn’s mouth but then paused to just let them share breath before nipping his lip and immediately going back to full on tongue. It was desperate, it was filthy and Zayn loved every second of it, admittedly it had been a long time since he’d had anyone this close.

Soft laughter against his throat told Zayn Liam had stopped kissing him. “You’re analysing this aren’t you?” Liam almost whispered between chuckles. “Cataloguing my technique and comparing me to other… samples.”

“I’m… not,” Zayn lied lamely and totally unconvincingly.

“Don’t worry about it, I think its hot,” Liam licked his lips but stepped away, straightened his clothes before reaching over and righting Zayn’s tie. “And sorry again for that, its just the way you were talking about music, and well – yeah, sorry.”

“Liam,” Zayn laughed himself and patted Liam’s chest. “Do not ever apologise for kissing me like that… unless you intend to never do it again.”

Liam stepped close again and there was that grin. “I intend,” he emphasised the word, “To be kissing you a lot.”

Zayn was not going to giggle but he knew if it wasn’t for his complexion he’d be blushing furiously. He reached for Liam’s shirt and intended to show him this was more than just research, then as the wind changed direction a feint siren could be heard and he froze almost immediately. Liam noticed then he cocked his head, hearing the siren too, he grinned and gave Zayn a quick kiss on the lips then stepped away. “Pitfalls of dating a superhero.”

“Dating?” Zayn’s eyebrows went up but he was smiling too.

“Yeah,” Liam nodded and shrugged. “I hope so… but shouldn’t you be,” he indicated the direction of the police siren.

“Yes, of course, just um,” Zayn sped of in a display of purple but sped back in the same instant. “I like you too, just so you know.” He sped off again to the sound of Liam chuckling loudly.

Tbc…


	3. The Rules of Dating

Letting the door bang shut Zayn trudged in and kicked off his boots before throwing himself dramatically across the couch.

“Another late night young man, do we need to be having a chat?” Niall said actually sounding serious and lowering a newspaper to look over at him.

Zayn blinked a few times before pointing at the paper from his upside down position. “Since when do you read those? Always said they were full of shite and the only good stories were the ones you ‘wrote’.”

“What are ya talking about,” Niall waved him off. “I’m not a journalist, and would never interfere with the free press – bullshit, all you speak good sir, is utter crap… now if you don’t mind I’ve got a very important article to read again.”

“So you don’t want to hear about my night then?” asked Zayn, putting an arm over his eyes and groaning loudly.

“I already know about the train hijacking, great work – didn’t even have to fudge any…” Niall coughed loudly. “Well like I said, good job.”

Sitting up Zayn gave Niall a good three second hairy eyeball. “You know damned well what else I was up to you fiend.”

“What?” Niall acted confused and held a hand to his heart. “Thought you were at the lab.”

“Café Noir, Hardy’s Bowling Alley and that grunge bar across from the gallery – strangely enough every CCTV camera followed us around.”

Niall grinned maniacally. “Bowling! Really Zayn, is that how you show a pop star a good time?”

Pointing a finger at him Zayn laughed in triumph. “I never mentioned Liam, you were watching us!”

“Lies!” Niall popped open a beer, from where he got it Zayn could not tell. “Of course you were out with him, every night this week its been – as if you’d be going bowling,” he stifled a giggle, “With anyone else?”

“He likes bowling,” Zayn groaned again and flopped back on the couch. “I on the other hand really really suck at it.”

“You could have just, you know,” Niall wriggled his hand and made a whooshing sound.

“That would be cheating,” Zayn spoke in to his arm as he covered his eyes again. “And Liam has a thing about being all… honourable.”

“Pffft, the nerve,” Niall said sarcastically. “Bet he insists on paying too, and tipping!”

“I stand by my no tipping policy,” Zayn stated and huffed again. “Anyway, three times I had to speed out of the café and twice at the alley.”

Niall was tapping his foot to some unknown beat but did gesture as if to say ‘is that a problem?’.

“My point is I’m tired, and hungry.”

“And horny.”

He just glared at Niall, daring him to say anything else. Truth was he and Liam had not done anything more than some pretty heavy snogging, maybe some groping but if it wasn’t some city in peril emergency then Liam had his own band commitments which prevented any true one-on-one time. He’d shyly invited Liam back tonight but had to leave before hearing an answer, hijackers had no sense of appropriate timing. When he’d got back to the bar Liam had gone and Zayn had decided to wallow in his feeling of failure by walking home at normal speed.

“My level of ‘need’ as you would so eloquently put it,” Zayn finally said. “Is none of your business, now if you don’t mind,” he got up and headed for the bathroom. “I need a shower.”

He regrated his use of words and really tried to ignore the sniggering and whispered ‘bet you do’ behind him.

After the day’s grime was washed away he pulled on some jogging pants but before he could find a clean singlet in his hamper there was a knock at the door and he immediately stalked up to it and swung it open, “Fuck’s sake Niall no need to knock I’m not touching myself over Liam in here.”

“Hello,” Liam smiled from the doorway as his eyes flickered over Zayn’s torso.

“Ahh!” Zayn told himself he did not just scream like a five year old as he slammed the door shut and leaned back against it. “So? Could we like pretend this just didn’t happen?”

Soft laughter was his only answer so after finally finding a singlet he marched out again to find Liam chatting amicably with Niall in the kitchen. They both turned to him with humour definitely in their eyes and Liam now had a beer in his hand, damn Niall and his hospitality.

“Listen,” Zayn held up a finger before anyone else could speak. “Who here saved a bunch of people on a train tonight… no? no? Right then, I think I deserve a bit of a reprieve then from whatever nonsense one or both of you is about to send my way. In fact a thanks would be nice now and then and maybe just a ‘are you okay Zayn’ or ‘put the feet up mate, let me get you a drink’ but no – instead let’s all have a laugh about how Zayn has made a fool of himself again; you know what, I think I’ll just go patrol the city. At least out there I get a bit of respect.”

Liam grinned at Zayn’s little speech, put his beer down and stepped up to grab him around the hips and pull him close. “Will a hug and an arse grab with a promise of more to come be enough?”

Zayn eyed him slyly. “Well that could w- ah!” Liam chose that moment to actually grab his backside and bring their bodies as close as possible.

“There was mention of touching?” Liam’s voice rumbled in Zayn’s ear and to his own mortification Zayn heard himself giggle like a teenager, a very young teenager.

“Not in front of Niall,” Zayn squirmed and difficult as it was he pushed Liam back and shook his head.

Liam peered at him with a raised eyebrow. “Why? You embarrassed or something?”

That made Zayn laugh and he heard Niall cackling too. “No,” he wiped away a tear, “But he is a perve and would probably keep watching no matter what we did.”

“Really?” Liam turned to a nodding Niall. “I’m going to introduce you to Harry, something tells me you’ll get along.”

“Harry? Who’s that?”

Zayn went to say he knew bloody well who Harry was but it was Liam who was laughing softly and pointed at the pantry door. “The curly-haired angel on that poster you have pinned up, when is that… is that from our first tour?”

“Its Zayn’s, he’s loved you all since forever, going on and on about bloody One Direction and how fucking great you all are,” Niall said with a frown at Zayn, daring him to call him a liar, which is exactly what he was.

“Hah!” Liam’s laugh danced around the small room and Zayn almost hated himself for feeling something move in his chest just from the sound. “Zayn didn’t even know us until we visited the museum, pretty sure he didn’t want to know us even after that.”

“That’s not-,” Zayn paused as Liam gave him his best stern-yet-not gaze. “Entirely true,” he continued and tried to smile coyly but probably failed – Zayn Malik and playing coy, or any proper flirting were strangers. “Well you kind of grew on me.”

“What a moving story to tell what I’m sure will be your adorably cute children,” Niall said snidely but at least he was smiling, if he’d had his serious face on Zayn would seriously have had to consider speeding Liam out of here. “Fine,” he spoke at Liam when no-one said anything for half a minute. “The poster is mine and yes, I wouldn’t be against meeting some of your bandmates… although I’ve heard Louis can be a tool.”

“He’s an acquired taste,” Liam said lightly but Zayn felt him stiffen – which was kind of sweet that he was being polite for Zayn’s sake when he obviously wanted to stand up for his mate. “And very protective of Harry.”

Niall stared at Liam and Zayn wasn’t always the best at reading a social situation but even he could see some serious non-verbal communication going on. “Noted,” Niall finally said, nodding and giving Liam an appreciative look. “I like you Payne, you have my permission to court my wayward son.”

“I’m older than you,” Zayn protested and pointed around Liam since they were still kind of against each other even if Liam was turned with just his backside against Zayn’s thigh… which was not helping Zayn focus on his argument with Niall. “And wayward? I work at a museum and don’t even have a traffic violation.”

“You don’t have a driving permit,” Niall cackled. “And dressing up in a figure-hugging suit battling crime is not exactly leading a quiet and proper life is it?”

“You can’t drive?” Liam was now turned into him again and it took Zayn a few seconds to answer because hey, deep brown eyes.

“I can drive,” Zayn mumbled. “Just never did the test and don’t laugh at me, while everyone else was doing that I was in a coma slowly recovering from getting hit by lightning and becoming a freak in the process.” He hadn’t meant to spit out the last bit but hated when people mocked him for not being across the simple things, like having a licence.

“Hey hey,” Liam said softly and cupped Zayn’s cheek, it was strangely intimate even considering the guy had been grabbing his arse just a minute ago but Zayn felt this just kind of might be better. “Don’t ever say that Zayn, you’re not a freak – you’re a hero.”

Zayn shook his head, he’d had this argument with Niall a hundred times but he never got it either. “The Zap is a hero Liam, not me.”

Liam looked genuinely confused so Zayn tried to elaborate but had to push him off gently so he could walk around, Zayn did better if he could speak with his hands. “The Zap is… an image, an idea.”

“But,” Liam shook his head. “You are the Zap, that’s not an idea… that’s a fact.”

Zayn laughed without mirth and nodded. “Facts are just ideas we feel really strongly about and the Zap,” he turned and banged on the wall, there was a click and a section spun around revealing his stock of suits. Niall was pretty good at keeping them resupplied, and though he’d made some changes the suit’s basic design had remained the same since Zayn first went out. Most of it was black-mesh backing, made from a polymer thread that Niall had sourced and it had proven to be resistant to most extremes of heat and cold – better yet it was almost frictionless, kind of necessary at the speeds Zayn travelled. Over the black was the filled out chest plates, groin and thigh guards and some nifty forearm braces that held some high-tech devices, again supplied by Niall but modified by Zayn. Most of these pieces were various shades of purple and matched the boots and gloves sitting in the bottom of the wall recess.

“Woah!” Liam reached out and felt the material, lightly tracing the lightning bolt across the chest. “Cool, I mean I thought you’d have a lair, or secret lab – but this works too.”

“We have them secreted throughout the city – Zayn never knows when and where he might be needed, and coming here or going to a secret lab would waste precious time,” Niall explained. “And also, he works in a lab, doesn’t need a secret one.”

“My point,” Zayn said forcefully to get their attention back on him. “Is that people see this,” he pointed at the suit. “Not this,” he put a hand on his heart. “They don’t see the Zap paying his bills, sleeping in, getting annoyed with his work colleagues,” he paused and took a deep breath. “They don’t see him conflicted about who to save, when not to act… they aren’t there when I think about giving it all away and just trying to be normal.” Zayn sighed, it had been a long night and he was now very hungry, and tired and still a little horny which just led him to be irritated. Another side he knew no-one ever saw of their hero, sexually frustrated.

Arms enveloped him and against Zayn’s automatic response to resist being comforted he relaxed against the warm body and breathed in Liam’s unique scent of clean sweat, whiff of cigarettes and some citrus body spray he always wore. It was kind of nice actually, to be held and for a moment it reminded Zayn of a time when he was surrounded by friends and family, all who had no problem showing affection – especially the friends he once had who would always give him a hug and hold him close because even before his powers Zayn often felt like and outsider. Another plus for Liam was he said nothing, just let Zayn lean on him, he could really get used to this.

“Dinner is served,” a loud and obnoxious voice interrupted Zayn’s moment and he looked at the stack of pizza boxes that had somehow appeared on the table. He did sometimes wonder if Niall’s superpower was to make food and drink appear out of thin air. “Liam, word of advice,” Niall continued. “You might want to avoid this next bit, it ain’t pretty.”

“What are you talking,” as Liam spoke Zayn zoomed to the table and scoffed down the first pizza. “About?” Liam finished and stared first at the spot Zayn had been and then at the crumbs in the now empty pizza box.

“I know,” Niall walked up to Liam and gave him his beer back, clinking it with his own. “Figured he’d need them, uses up a lot of fuel all that crime fighting.”

Zayn rolled his eyes but started on the second pizza, it was just a chicken and fetta but he forced himself to eat a bit slower, which from Liam’s point of view would have looked like Zayn devouring a piece per second – sue him, he was bloody hungry and had been about to pass out if he’d had to wait any longer.

“Yeah but,” Liam took a swig of beer but kept his eyes on Zayn, giving his midsection a significant stare. “Where does it fit? He has the waist of a twelve year old.”

“Hey!”

Niall laughed, ignoring Zayn’s protest. “Just another superpower I guess, the local take-outs must think we have a whole commune living up here.”

While Niall and Liam continued making what they probably thought were witty statements Zayn zoned them out and continued with his meal. Niall had ordered all his favourites and had included garlic bread but Zayn avoided that tonight as he watched Liam. For someone probably used to more lush surroundings the guy seemed completely at ease in their simple little apartment, he got on with Niall and had turned up unexpectedly but then again exactly when Zayn had needed him.

It helped that he was sexy as hell and managed to be both one of the nicest guys Zayn had ever known and didn’t put up with Zayn’s bullshit either when he went off on one of his tangents as Niall put it. Not only that but he’d stuck with it when Zayn felt sure he would’ve given up after their second date when Zayn had to rush out half-a-dozen times. He was a pop-star and yet seemed determined to give this thing a real go, for Zayn that was kind of amazing given his dismal history of dating and pretty much zero score for relationships. Did he and Liam have a relationship? He didn’t know but as he licked his fingers clean he made contact and saw the moment the amusement in Liam’s eyes turned to something else.

It may have been the finger licking, perhaps the long night of playful banter between them but in the end Zayn didn’t really care. Liam was looking at him with an intensity that spoke of so many things Zayn could never put words to, and he would never try. Licking his lips for good measure Zayn sped up to Liam and wrapped his arms around him. “Good night Ni,” Zayn said with a wicked smile.

Niall went to answer but in a gust of wind and purple lightning Zayn and Liam disappeared. “Goodnight,” he said anyway and then grinned. “Don’t let the bedbugs bite.”

Tbc…


	4. They Stumble, Those That Run Fast

“Zayn.”

“Zayn.”

“Zayn!”

“What… oh yeah, um – well I guess you know Liam stayed over again then,” Zayn peered at his best friend sitting next to his boyfriend over his steaming cup of coffee. The two were seated at the table and looked like they’d just finished off breakfast when Zayn had entered the room and gone straight for the coffee machine.

“He may be the fastest man alive, but not before his first coffee,” Niall stage whispered to Liam. “Once he zoomed out of here for an early morning emergency and had to save a bus load of kids in only a ratty set of pants and singlet,” Niall laughed loudly because that’s exactly what Zayn was wearing right now and slapped Liam’s back. “But I guess you got to see more than that huh?”

“Um,” Liam blushed and ducked his head, who knew he could be so cute and tongue-tied. 

“Niall, leave him alone,” Zayn said gruffly, smiling to show he wasn’t angry.

“Well I don’t know,” Niall got up suddenly serious and moved around Zayn, eyeing him strangely. “Depends if those are from him or the crime fighting.”

Zayn winced as Niall jabbed at a rising bruise, by midday they’d be gone entirely but until then he’d be tender in a few places. “They were good, very very good,” he paused and took another gulp of coffee. “Perhaps too good.”

“For a bunch of crooks ripping off a museum you mean?” Niall was always quick to catch on to Zayn’s line of thinking. “Not to mention the building being hit for the second time, makes you wonder if they knew you worked there.” It had happened while Zayn and Liam had been at a late movie, this time the thieves had tried to get in by helicopter. Zayn had stopped them getting to any sensitive areas but not before he’d had quite the fight.

“Mmm,” Zayn scratched his chin. “No, if they knew that much and I was their target why make such an obvious attack – draws too much attention.” He looked at Niall and made a pistol with his fingers, “A bullet from a distance is easier than putting a gang together, stealing an aircraft and landing on the museum’s roof.”

“They weren’t in on it but were sourced professionally,” Niall nodded, going over to the map on the wall and putting another pin on the Museum’s location – there were dozens of pins in the map already of varying colours. He traced a finger around the collection of pins concentrated in that area, “They were put up to it to draw you out – somebody’s been studying your pattern Zayn.”

“Yes,” Zayn flicked his eyes to Liam, who was following the conversation but staying silent – interesting. “The mastermind knew an attack like this would draw me out and on site even quicker than normal – but knowing that he, or she,” Niall raised an eyebrow at that, he had a thing for any female super-criminals that emerged, “Let the gang get taken out by me, and made no move to take me out.”

“Testing you.” Niall offered.

“Checking for weaknesses,” Liam finally said something.

“It would seem,” Zayn smiled and sat down next to him. “If only they knew my true weakness is for handsome pop stars with a few drinks in them.”

“I wasn’t that drunk,” Liam frowned but leaned into Zayn slightly.

“Maybe,” Zayn held up a finger, remembering the night they met. “Unless you call falling asleep on my doorstep and being dead to the world a sober thing to do.”

“Maybe that’s my superpower.”

Niall snorted at Liam’s remark and picked up his wallet and keys from the bench. “While I’d love to stay and watch this morning after special – duty calls, take care Zayn, see ya round Liam.” He grinned a little creepily and left, making Liam look at Zayn questioningly.

“Why did he make that sound like a threat?”

Shrugging Zayn eyed off the coffee pot, wondering if he could get two more cups out of it. “He’s very protective,” he refused to explain further, even at this stage it wasn’t necessary for Liam to know what Niall did for a living. Actually he had no idea if Liam would suddenly decide it was all too much and just leave and they’d never see each other again. Zayn could still act all cocky but he really had no experience with being in what was fast becoming a proper relationship. 

“So you’re just shrugging off the fact someone is actively planning to kill you?” 

“Someone’s always trying to kill me,” Zayn yawned into his hand and then played with Liam’s hair a little. He didn’t know why but this felt so comfortable and Liam’s sleep ruffled hair was strangely softer than at any other time of the day. “Sorry I guess, figure you didn’t think asking a nerdy museum guy out would end up being possibly life-threatening.”

Liam froze as he lifted a piece of cold toast, the soft ticking of the wall clock filling the silence before he spoke. “My life?”

“Sure,” Zayn said flippantly. “You know how it goes, date a superhero and next thing you’re being kidnapped by gun-toting madmen, used as bait in elaborate traps and every time you enter a bank you can guarantee it’ll get robbed and guess who they’ll use as a human shield?”

Liam pointed a finger at himself with the most adorable wide brown eyes, Zayn didn’t have the heart to mention he’d forgotten the toast and was now covered in crumbs.

“Yup,” he nodded, then sped and refilled his coffee, before returning in a rush of air and his signature zap sound. “But no worries, guess I’ll just have to be there to save you… you know, if I have the time – and if I’m not saving all my other boyfriends?”

Liam looked both worried and a little shocked at Zayn’s talk of having to save him until he mentioned other guys, then he burst out laughing and shook his head. “You were playing it so smooth,” he said between chuckles. “Then you go and act like a thirteen year old with their first crush.”

Zayn calmly sipped his coffee but moved his back to the wall giving Liam an obvious bit of space, there was no need for him to be an arsehole just because Zayn couldn’t play it cool all the time like he did. “I’m not the one stealing someone’s bread and not even saying thankyou.”

Liam grinned wickedly, not seemingly bothered by Zayn snapping at him. “I was worried for a moment that this feisty guy I’d begun to really like had disappeared, and for the record thank you for the toast, although I think it was actually Niall’s.”

“Kicking you out to the street hungry was my preferred option, but didn’t want to seem rude you know.”

Liam smiled but continued as if Zayn hadn’t spoken. “I would’ve gone to get some muffins and proper coffee but knowing my luck the paps would’ve caught me and tracked me back here.”

“Liam Payne’s walk of shame,” Zayn laughed but then bit his lip, suddenly very much aware that the guy in front of him was really quite famous. Sure, he was kind of famous himself, well he was as the Zap, but Zayn Malik was just an ordinary guy. Its not as if they didn’t get interrupted while out but they’d managed to be fairly discreet and Zayn was very good at disappearing quickly. Thanks to that and Niall’s covert connections there’d been no photos and only some speculative stories on some obscure blog sites.

Liam sucked in a breath suddenly and Zayn could see him staring at the bruises that were coming up in nasty colours of blue and purple – those crooks had really got in some hard hits. “I saw-,” he coughed out the roughness in his voice. “I checked the news this morning and they said the thieves had been caught by the Zap… no injuries but I guess they never get to actually check if you’re okay.”

“I do usually leave before the authorities get there,” Zayn smirked, like most times Liam had made his own way here and by the time Zayn had returned they hadn’t bothered with talk of the crime fighting. Actually they’d not really spoken much at all and Zayn smirked even more when he thought of what they had been doing. “Paramedics have looked me over a few times when I’ve been unable to just walk away,” Zayn explained further, filling the silence when Liam just kept staring at him in the strangest manner. “They’ve always been kind enough to respect my privacy.”

That made Liam smile. “I haven’t told anyone if that’s what you’re getting at, nor will I, its really hard too – I’m a shit liar and would have totally revealed your identity by now if someone pushed me.”

Zayn gave him a piercing look then slowly nodded. “I believe you, and hey,” he said the next with what he hoped was the correct amount of sarcasm. “Don’t think its easy not telling everyone at work I’m dating a pop star.”

Liam looked at him side-ways, which was all kinds of adorable in Zayn’s opinion. “You know I don’t mind yeah? I mean you’re not my dirty little secret – I just figured you’d not want to be in the spotlight.”

Shifting slightly Zayn wriggled until he was up against Liam again – the guy really knew what to say to win him back… bastard! “Not like I’m dying to walk down any red carpets with you, but I don’t mind if you don’t.” This time Liam was giving him a very intense stare before smiling. “What?”

“You saying I can show you off then?” Liam asked and wriggled his eyebrows. “Louis’ been dying to match wits with you again and I think Harry might want you for himself,” he gave Zayn a quick kiss, then deepened it when Zayn whined pitifully and kind of hated himself for it. “Mmm,” Liam licked his lips. “He’s not gonna getcha though.”

“My bruises will be gone by lunchtime,” he shrugged and squirmed as Liam’s hands wandered to more intimate areas. “So maybe I could come by the studio, see if I can test that Harry hypothesis.”

“You really heal that quickly?” Liam murmured while ghosting his lips across one particularly nasty bruise just over Zayn’s clavicle. “Seems almost magical.”

It was one of those moments that Zayn wanted to use his power and stretch it out, to have Liam’s mouth hovering over his bare skin, his breath tickling every cell and injured though he was this moment was just so perfect.

But he didn’t.

He couldn’t. He knew that somehow that would be immoral, it would be like taking advantage because though time would slow for Zayn it would not for Liam – he would never know but that didn’t change the wrongness of it. 

He sighed instead and stretched his arm, using his own fingers to tickle the back of Liam’s neck where tiny, almost invisible hairs were growing through. “Not quite magic,” he finally spoke, explaining Liam’s question. “Just sped up, my metabolism is super high and not something I can really control.” He grinned and lifted his singlet, they’d been naked together but though Liam had explored most of his body with his tongue they were always in darkness that hid the wounds from his few short years as a crime fighter. “The damage is still done and I heal like you do,” he traced the hollow indent above his navel where criss-crossed scars could be seen. “Just at a speed medical science could never explain.”

Leaning down Liam frowned at the injury and then moved to another one, a deep brown circle with a matching one Liam wouldn’t be able to see on his back. “A through-and-through Niall called that, said I was lucky I didn’t lose a kidney.” Liam winced, kind of more than Zayn would expect and he wondered if one day he’d ask for Liam’s own story about that. Then he grinned when he realised he was thinking about future events where he and Liam were still together.

Liam was giving him that look again, kind of intense yet with some inner humour Zayn would probably never understand. He obviously noticed Zayn found something funny but didn’t ask, which made Zayn like him just that little bit more. Instead Liam tapped Zayn’s taught stomach and wriggled his eyebrows again. “So you’ll probably never have a weight problem then, trim and toned for the rest of your life.”

“So you just like me cause I’m fit?” Zayn asked but covered his own laugh, Liam knew he wasn’t serious but answered him anyway.

Liam’s eyes raked across Zayn’s body again and regardless of what they had done last night Zayn felt exposed all over again. “Incredibly so,” Liam licked his lips and met his eyes. “But that’s not it, not all of it – I think you’re really smart, intriguing and even that first night you just drew me in.”

Zayn laughed and shook his head again. “Liam, just because I could sprout a few dinosaur names-.”

“No,” Liam interrupted. “It was more than that, the way you spoke about them, and the other things, the mega… fawns,” Liam laughed at himself knowing he’d got it wrong but continued. “That passion you showed and the way you relished in having that knowledge and passing it on, even when it was pretty obvious some of us had no interest.” He bowed his head and looked contrite again. “You were smart, and funny and yeah, hot – I just wanted to see you again and find out if...”

“If maybe I saw you too?” Zayn said into the sudden silence and purposely ignored the fact that Liam was tracing his fingers up his bare ribs. “I met a nice enough group of singers, bit entitled and used to being shown a certain level of… indulgence,” he grinned to off-set any insult and hissed only slightly when Liam’s fingers touched a particularly deep bruise. “All very good looking in different ways, but knowing they were and more used to being looked at than actually being seen for who they really are.”

Liam frowned at that and Zayn wondered how much he knew the difference between how he was when it was just them compared to how he was in public.

He cocked his head and tapped Liam’s temple. “For just a moment when you forgot to be the pop singer I allowed myself to give you a chance, glad I did. Now I know you are funny, very patient, romantic,” he looked Liam right in the eye to show he was serious. “And just incredible really.”

That made Liam frown again and Zayn had to remember that just like he had two identities it must be like Liam did too, and when he was in Liam Payne of One Direction mode maybe he didn’t quite realise what an act it actually could be. A million girls could tell him they loved him and thought he was the greatest but maybe he never quite accepted it was him they were speaking about.

He kissed him then, lazily and with a languishing type of passion that spoke of things they could be doing even though both of them knew it would have to wait because they had jobs to get to. For just a moment Zayn felt the familiar tingle along his spine as if his power had kicked in, he hadn’t released it though. None the less everything slowed; next to his arm the curtain undulating like a wave in syrup and the early morning sun glinted off a thousand dust particles frozen in its beam. Most poignant of all their lips, locked together in this pocket of almost zero time, grazed and pressed to set off a million pleasure impulses in Zayn’s brain that he would never have had experienced in real time. In a second it was like he’d been kissing Liam for minutes, minutes of drawn out stolen ecstasy he’d never experienced before. Time sped back up and drew back from Liam, hissing out a sorry. He still wasn’t sure how it had happened, he kept his power tightly coiled and had not lost control for years. In fact that knowledge, that his power was always on and it was actually a matter of containing it rather than forcing it, was how he’d mastered the control. Zayn’s life was a pattern of control and release, or as Niall called it – a precision discharge; except when he said it the words sounded far dirtier than they should. This moment he’d just had with Liam should not have happened – it was simply not part of his nature to be less than precise in the use of his power. 

As Zayn pondered this, he noticed Liam was staring at him, his jaw open and an expression of pure wonder on his face, his expression much like Zayn felt during the, to him, drawn out kiss. Zayn frowned, though he had apologised Liam shouldn’t have known what for, his power had never worked that way.

“Was that… was that real?” Liam asked clearing his throat like someone who had awoken from a long sleep.” He caressed Zayn’s face, smoothing away his concern. “It was amazing, everything was just,” he gestured a stretching motion. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Neither did I,” Zayn stared at Liam stupidly, how was this even possible? “I mean I know I can do it, but never with anyone else – Niall and I experimented,” that raised an eyebrow but he ignored it. “With how I can travel with people and they don’t get injured.” At Liam’s confused look Zayn continued, using his own hands to gesture. “The speed I go they should get whiplash at the very least – but no-one ever has, or windburn or fractures or anything, we figured I must envelope people in my power… like a ummm.”

“Force field,” Liam suggested, with a little smirk.

“Maybe that term was used,” Zayn gave a mock frown. “But I saw it as very unscientific – anyway,” he breathed deeply. “Regardless of that I’ve never been able to share how I experience time with anyone before, to them it’s a blur while to me I see everything, I feel everything in that slow beauty and no-one’s ever… is that what you just felt?”

“I-,” Liam was staring at the table, obviously trying to put words to it. “You kissed me, which was all kinds of wonderful by itself, always is just so you know.” Zayn blushed but said nothing, indicating for Liam to continue. “Then there was this rushing sound… no, no sound but I felt like everything was rushing but at the same time everything around us was kind of frozen – and then so were we but I could still feel and think.” His smile wasn’t forced when he looked at Zayn. “We were still kissing but nothing else really mattered, no that’s wrong… nothing else really intruded – it all just stopped, almost, and I could feel,” he eyed Zayn significantly and touched his own lips. “Yes, like you said, everything.”

Zayn scooted back to the wall again, too shocked to do much but try and sort things out in his head and in his usual way he retreated from anyone around him. Liam didn’t seem bothered by the move but did continue watching him, staying silent but not diverting his attention – Zayn was starting to both love and hate the fact Liam could read him well enough to know that he needed silent support right now instead of useless prattle or physical contact.

What had just happened was both totally familiar for Zayn yet strangely alien, he knew that his speed force was what caused time, for him, to slow down. He had no control over time itself, just how fast he could move, and by association, experience the world around him. For Liam to also experience that meant he had somehow expanded his power to another person – this had never happened before and should not even be possible; not if Liam was just a normal person.

In the quiet of his thinking the ticking clock intruded and Zayn glanced at it unthinkingly, then again before checking his watch. 

He peered back at Liam closely while tapping a finger to his chin. “Well I guess its another step in my power, just took something special to bring it out?” Liam nodded and smiled lazily, as if what had just happened was already forgotten.

Only after Liam had left, their lunch date still on, did Zayn stand before the clock and stare at his watch dejectedly. In a house like theirs, where timing was everything, Niall had installed both the wall clock and given Zayn his wristwatch – they were perfectly in sync. More accurately, they had been perfectly in sync, now when Zayn checked the times his watch was running behind – about two minutes and forty seconds behind.

Zayn had an analytical mind, he wasn’t about to jump to any conclusions or make a decision based on circumstantial evidence – but his sense or wrongness had been activated and the options were limited. His power had never worked this way and all their research indicated it couldn’t; Zayn could speed up, therefore actions in the real world appeared to slow down for him, but in no way could he actually make time slow. Yet according to his watch, right here in their own little bubble, time had slowed while the rest of the world continued on.

If it wasn’t him then that left Zayn with one very uncomfortable possibility – it had been Liam. If so, did Liam even know he could do it, was it something new or had he been keeping this secret and had accidently let it slip in a moment of weakness?

Zayn raised an eyebrow as one last possibility presented itself; that Liam did have that power and had purposely let him know it today.

If that were the case it was the most disturbing of all.

Tbc…


	5. Friction Burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe its been quite a time before chapter updates but this ones been bouncing around for a while and add in life just happening and suddenly a year can pass. Not too much Ziam in this bit, more plot heavy - but stick with it and hopefully next chapter will have more.

Chapter 5: Friction Burns

“Oh!”

The half yelp barely made Zayn flinch, and had anyone asked he would said he never so much as moved a muscle. Hunched as he was over the microscope it would have been hard to tell anyway. Looking up he could see Perrie awkwardly balancing a coffee with her ever-present tablet.

“S’up?” he inquired and was met with dead silence until he looked up again.

“S’up?” Perrie mimicked him and huffed as she finally found a place by the pipette tray for her coffee, Zayn knew his eye was twitching at that but he wisely remained mute on the subject. “Since when does our Professor Malik use such language? I think we’ve been spending too much time with unsavoury characters,” she waggled her finger for good measure which made Zayn huff.

“None of your business.”

“None of my-,” she eye-balled him for a full three seconds before shaking her head. “You’re seeing someone, I knew it. Now let me think… no-one here – I’d know.” She said it in such an authoritative manner Zayn knew it would be useless asking how she would know, besides for all her slightly disorganised work-style and over-use of teen slang Perrie was pretty much the smartest person he knew – which meant she’d be working it out in five-four-three-two…

Her eyes widened and she pointed a finger at him in accusation. “You fiend,” she hissed.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Zayn tried to emulate Niall’s attitude but knew he was failing miserably. Eyeing the clock he packed up the samples and removed his lab coat.

“Now I just need to figure out which one,” Perrie continued tapping the same finger against her teeth as if he had said nothing. “Could be any of them to be honest, I mean sure they’ve all been linked with various floozies and other media tarts but that’s just circumstantial. If I just eliminate the obvious it will reduce the sample size and I should be able to discern the likely candidate.” She walked around the room as she spoke which allowed Zayn to continue to change, he was sticking with his usual black slacks but had forgone the vest for a slimmer fitting waist-coat.

“Following Occam’s Razor I’ll have to remove Louis given the amount of assumptions made about how he feels about Harry,” she continued and Zayn rolled his eyes, “But since the ratio of him eyeballing Harry to vice-versa is three to one I can’t discount Harry, he might just be politely returning the favour.”

“Seriously! You’re using scientific method mixed with mathematics to work out who on the band is gay?”

“Oh honey,” she laughed as if he’d said cold fusion was achievable in the next decade. “They’re all gay, I’m just trying to figure which one you’d allow in your life.”

Zayn threw up his hands, what was the use of arguing – she’d get to the truth anyway. “He didn’t exactly ask, just kind of barged right in… and then I kind of went along with it,” he finished in a mumble.

“Uh huh, but now?”

He scowled, how did Niall ever date women? Sure he also dated men sometimes but women! “Now,” he smiled and put on his coat. “I’m going to lunch to meet the band,” his smile got even bigger. “But which one invited me?”

“Say hello to Liam for me,” she replied, walking up and deftly sliding on his glasses and Zayn inwardly cursed for almost forgetting them – secret identities could be hard sometimes.

Pausing in the doorway he scowled again. “How did you know it was him, by your own logic Harry was an equal possibility… and you didn’t but I just told you,” he huffed loudly and stomped off to the fading sounds of her laughter.

1D1D1D1D1D1D

“Ooh, he’s even prettier than I remember,” Harry cooed and enveloped Zayn in a hug, which okay, kind of awkward since he wasn’t sure to return the gesture or not –so he was left kind of waving his arms pathetically.

“And I’m sure you also remember Louis?” Liam continued the introductions and Zayn found himself hugged again. Strange since he’d figured Louis would be the stand-offish kind of one, especially since if Perrie was correct he was all hung up on Harry who had just had his arms wrapped around him. Zayn shook his head, do not let her get in his head – knowing Perrie that was her plan all along.

“Well done Leemo,” Louis said when he’d stepped back and was now openly studying Zayn, circling him like a shark. “Similar height, slimmer but tightly packed and that face… and those eyes.”

“I’m really not comfortable with this,” Zayn said to Liam, playing with one of the buttons on his waistcoat and running a hand through his hair.

“Just let him get through it,” Liam said with obvious fondness for Louis and an undertone of pleading for Zayn. “If I could get used to it so can you.”

Zayn was almost certain he could never get used to be studied in such an open way. There was no hostility in Louis’ gaze but there was something calculating about his expression. Zayn returned the gaze with a raised eyebrow of his own and just because he was both uncomfortable and not practiced in meeting ‘the friends’ Zayn could not help but stir the pot by flicking his eyes to Harry and smiling just a tiny bit.

“He dressed up for us, how sweet,” Louis spoke and this time there was hostility. Zayn nodded internally, it would seem Perry was correct about Louis liking Harry if that was all it took to spike up his jealousy. The use of his scientific training was not just useful for observation but for testing and analysis… and Zayn had to admit he had a petty side at times.

“Louis,” Liam warned, he must know the guy pretty well and had heard the same tone that Zayn had. “Zayn always dresses well, just because you’ll go out in basketball shorts and flip-flops doesn’t mean that is the standard.”

“Our Liam,” Louis hip checked Zayn’s boyfriend and Zayn could see the playfulness return to Louis’ expression. “Always the peace-maker… or is that peace-keeper – I think there’s a difference but can never work it out.”

“One tells, the other asks,” Harry put in, he’d reappeared from somewhere holding a large slushie out for Louis that Zayn would swear had not been in his hands before. “Liam is both.”

“Is that right?” Zayn grinned at Liam who blushed but didn’t argue, Zayn could appreciate the fact that Liam recognised his role in this group. “I’m learning a lot about him today.” That brought a frown to Liam’s face and internally Zayn flinched, he wasn’t on a mission to hurt his feelings but after this morning he needed to know more about this guy who was very quickly becoming a large part of his life.

“So… lunch?” Louis prodded between sips, obviously noticing the sudden awkwardness between Liam and Zayn. He threw what had to be the now empty cup in the bin and grabbed each by the shoulder, bring them with him as they exited the room. “There’s this great sushi place I’ve been hearing about and today is the perfect time to check it out.”

1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D

Throughout lunch Zayn tried to study Liam without being noticed, he was fairly sure he was being successful since after the earlier strangeness between them Liam was back to his playful self and was making an effort to include Zayn in the band’s established banter.

Thankfully they’d found a booth which hid them for the most part and prevented fans interrupting their meal. It was a funny thing, dating this pop star. Zayn was used to having to be careful about where he was seen, what cameras might be watching and who he had met as either himself or the Zap – but at the end of the day as Zayn Malik he could relax and not worry. For these boys it was all the time and even here, hidden at the back of a restaurant, it was obvious they were holding back from saying certain things.

Liam had already told Zayn he didn’t mind of people saw them but with the other boys here he was definitely not touching Zayn, or kissing like they normally would. Maybe it was just because that’s how he was with Louis and Harry, or maybe it was something else. It didn’t bother Zayn in the way he thought it might, his inquisitive nature wanted more to know why Liam would act differently than actually process the effect the actions themselves had on him.

If Liam did had the power to manipulate time, and knew about it – that would be a good reason to tell Zayn, not keep him in the dark. Unless of course like so many other people with powers he was not the good bloke he appeared to be. Zayn had dealt with enough powered people to know that the ratio of good verses bad was unfortunately skewed very much towards evil. He’d discussed it with Niall and they’d been unable to come up with an answer; it was like the chicken and the egg. Did people start out good and power turned them bad, or were most people simply bad to begin with and only their normalcy held them back from ding truly horrid things. The latter was a pretty bleak view of humanity but Zayn had seen too much pain and destruction to be too optimistic about people’s good intentions.

He started out of his musing as a hand caressed his cheek. “Hey,” whispered Liam, his mouth suddenly very close to Zayn’s ear. “Think I lost you there for a moment.”

“Its… nothing,” Zayn said a little woodenly and brushed off Liam’s hand, that got a raised eyebrow.

This was not a situation Zayn was familiar with; having a boyfriend was new let alone possibly having an argument with said boyfriend in front of what amounted to strangers. “I think we need to talk about-,” he got no further as his sense of danger kicked in and this was a familiar scenario for Zayn.

Niall called it his speed sense, which was ridiculous since speed had nothing to do with it. Zayn suspected that as his senses worked at hyper-levels his body would detect minute changes in the immediate vicinity including sound, temperature, vibrations and vision – all before Zayn would be consciously aware; his subconscious could be and somehow gave him the heads-up.

It was his hypothesis and he was sticking with it… and in this case he just knew that shit was about to go down right here in the restaurant and that there would be no chance to slip out and then reappear as the Zap. What would be the point anyway, he hardly thought the boys would not put two-and-two together even if he could claim a sudden need of the facilities and then a second later the Zap appears.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to Liam, kissing him quickly on the lips before slamming his hand against the other’s chest, sending him flying along the seat to bang into the wall. No-one had to time to protest Zayn’s action as a bolt of green energy hit the spot where Liam had been only a split second before and left a smoking hole through the wall.

Zayn sped out of the booth to stand between the boys and the assailant, whom Zayn already knew from the type of weapon used.

“You picked the wrong day Maynard!”

The guy was dressed all in fluorescent green military fatigues and holding a large gun that was smoking from the barrel, green pulsed along the stock and from experience Zayn knew he didn’t have long before it would be ready to fire again.

He removed his glasses, letting them fall to the floor and felt, even without his speed-suit on, the façade of The Zap flow over his features. Niall had commented on it a few times, trying to explain it was minor but definite – like Zayn lost a little of himself and became something other… someone else who when he had been very drunk Niall had admitted could be kind of scary. As The Zap he held up a finger and wiggled it, speaking in a voice deeper than Zayn ever would, “I told you last time Maynard, this city is under my protection.”

Maynard Wilcox the third, as Zayn knew him, or Private Plasma to the world at large, had been staring at Zayn in confusion but at those words he grinned and laughed maniacally. Zayn sighed, why did they always have to be so crazy and why Private? Surely he’d want to be at least a Sergeant?

“My old friend The Zap,” Maynard cackled. “My lucky day huh? Very soon this city will be nothing but smoking ruin,” he twisted a dial on the gun making it hum even louder. “Unfortunately you won’t be alive to see it.”

Rolling his eyes at the clichéd threat Zayn quickly calculated the amount of power that weapon was about to pump out and if another shot might go right through the wall and kill some innocent, it likely could so he couldn’t just dodge the shot and if he grabbed the gun Maynard might get a shot off and kill one of the boys. He needed to get the gun discharged with no danger to others. Running to the kitchen and finding a pan thick enough to absorb the charge could work so Zayn went to release his power – and was promptly hit to the floor just as Maynard brought the gun around.

It was Liam, who was now standing directly in the weapons’ sights.

Both cursing the man for his stupidity and kind of loving his courage Zayn rolled back in the path just as Maynard pulled the trigger, in the same instant he brought his forearm up and activated one of his and Niall’s prototype devices, it clicked and buzzed like it should.

In theory it would create a short-wave envelope of concentrated electromagnetic energy that would disperse any large energy pulse directed at it – in short it was an energy shield and Zayn was about to find out if it would work, based on earlier tests he preferred the frying pan option.

Maynard pulled the trigger and Zayn saw the green lights pulse bright as the sun and spew out a lethal bolt of energised green plasma. It should have shot out at him faster than a bullet (bullets he could out-run, not energy pulses, hence the shield they’d made) but instead it slowed, not enough to stop but enough so Zayn could watch the bolt fly across more like at the speed of a lightly thrown football, so he could quite clearly see the interplay of one type of energy hitting another as the bolt hit his shield. Hands grabbed him around the waist and he was pulled to the side, again in that slow-motion he was so very not used to; at least not when it came to his own body. Since the plasma had already hit the energy shield his movement did not stop the reaction, if anything it accelerated it and Zayn’s whole world become nothing but light and pain.

Then just pain as everything went black.

Then just nothing.

1D1D1D1D1D1D

Zayn was sure it was sound that came back first when you’d been unconscious but it was the smell of ozone mixed with something less appealing… an odour he was unfortunately familiar with due to the amount of injuries to which he’d been exposed.

Taste was next and the coppery tang of his own blood filled his mouth, he figured it was from a split lip if the numbness from that area was anything to go by. He’d touch his mouth to be sure but one arm seemed to be trapped under something very heavy and for some reason his other just wouldn’t work. A waft of that burning flesh odour hit him again and he gagged and then through watery eyes peered through what was now the darkened remnants of their side of the sushi bar.

Although still in pain and a little disorientated Zayn’s superhero experience kicked in and he catalogued all he could see in an instant. It wasn’t pretty.  
Wrecked furniture, some still on fire.  
Ceiling panels hanging in pieces with lights blown or flickering badly.  
A steel support beam was lying across him, trapping not just his arm but both legs. The deep throbbing pain from his other arm told Zayn it might be good he couldn’t see it.  
A body was still smouldering; the boots he recognised as belonging to Maynard so at least one good thing he thought, then immediately regretted it, not because he actually cared about the dead villain, but because he knew as a supposed hero he should not be feeling pleased about his demise.

The other good thing was he could not see any other bodies.

“Liam!” he called, or at least tried to, just the one word took all the breath he could spare and taking another felt like he was ripping something apart inside his chest.

The pain was debilitating but there had been other people inside the restaurant and Zayn knew he had to do something. In other situations he’d been able to vibrate at such a rate that he could phase through solid objects, Niall had postulated that it was all about resonance. Of course he’d also been moving at speed, not stuck in place; never-the-less he had to try. 

After only a brief second of that attempt though Zayn almost blacked out from the agony in his chest and arm, the breath almost literally ripped from his lungs. A cold sweat had broken out, maybe from the effort but Zayn was just clear-headed enough to recognise it as shock. His body might not be grievously injured, but he was trapped and even with his amped-up healing he would need some treatment for any internal damage.

“Liam!” he tried again and this time was able to do more than just whisper it. A groan next to him was the only answer and only now Zayn realised he couldn’t move his injured arm because a body was lying across it, at least that body was making some sounds. “Liam, come on man, wake up,” he tried to nudge Liam but had no free arms, so instead Zayn used his head… literally.

From this twisted angle Zayn was fairly sure he head-butted somewhere along Liam’s spine. It got a better response as Zayn felt the body tense and then suddenly Liam was sitting up and staring around desperately before his eyes settled on Zayn and his expression was one of profound relief. He went to get up but the movement put pressure on Zayn’s arm and he cried out.

“Shit, sorry,” Liam said and Zayn wanted to laugh. Only Liam would be apologising in this situation. Rolling off slowly Liam managed it and did a brisk check of Zayn’s body, being careful not to touch the injured arm. Liam’s speed and proficiency at doing so made Zayn suspect this was not the first time. Liam locked eyes with Zayn and such was his expression Zayn was beginning to understand there was a lot going on here that he had yet to understand.

“I really am sorry,” Liam said softly and looked away with what Zayn could only describe as guilt. Staring at the burning remains of the villain Liam sighed and touched his ear, speaking while looking at Zayn again. “Situation contained, paramedics required for several collaterals,” he hesitated and bit his lip before speaking again. “Speedster is injured, we’ll handle the evac to maintain cover.” He touched his ear again and sighed again, loudly while refusing to make eye contact. “You have to believe me Zayn, I was going to talk to you tonight – after you’d met the team.”

As he said that Harry suddenly appeared at Liam’s side, his hair was in disarray and some pieces of his clothing looked blacked but he was otherwise okay. “Three dead, a dozen with non-critical injuries… it could have been a lot worse.”

“It shouldn’t have happened at all,” muttered Louis, speaking from Zayn’s other side. “Harry, do something about this will you?” Louis was holding the metal beam and seemingly without effort had lifted it a foot but other end was still attached to a join.

This team, because Zayn could no longer think of them as just a band, were obviously quite used to working in these circumstances. Harry leaned forward, his eyes suddenly glowing a very ferocious red, just as Liam shielded his own and Zayn’s eyes. There was a loud crackling sound, a very notable temperature change and the smell of ozone and overpowering musty burning. A loud clang rang out and Liam removed his hand, immediately Zayn could see both ends of the beam were cut off. The ends were still glowing and the red of Harry’s eyes faded back to his normal green, of course he did also send a wink Zayn’s way.

With the ends gone Louis again grabbed the beam and this time tossed it off Zayn like it was made of foam not half a tonne of solid metal. “Hold still,” Louis commanded and rubbed his hands together before placing them on Zayn’s legs, he felt a tingling then a second of sharp pain. “There, all fixed… well mostly fixed – I can really only heal the solid stuff.”

He was right, as Zayn could now move his body without that pain in his chest; that had likely been a few broken ribs. His arm was also able to move but he could taste more blood so his lip was still busted and the dull ache in his legs and chest told of a whole heap of soft tissue damage.

Liam leaned over him, his face tight with concern and lift him bridal style. “Harry,” he nodded at the younger guy who gave one sharp nod in return and put his hand against Louis’ chest. Zayn tried to not to gape as the two of them just seemed to twist and were suddenly gone.

“How did-?” he started to ask when Harry twisted back into existence.

“Just breathe out – its easier the first time,” Harry said softly as he placed one hand on Zayn’s chest and the other on Liam’s.

From Zayn’s point of view the whole world twisted this time and when it came back into focus Liam was still holding him but they were standing in a very futuristic looking lab. His ears popped at the change of air pressure and he had to hold back the urge to throw up, Liam must have noticed his discomfort as he carried him over to a convenient hospital bed and lay him down.

While pretending to remain groggy and allowing Liam to check over his injuries Zayn covertly surveyed the premises and spied at least three possible exits – of course he could not know what was beyond them but with his speed hopefully back he could phase through almost anything.

“Louis did a good job, under the circumstances,” Liam muttered. “Any remaining injuries should be good in no time… well less with your abilities huh?” His smile barely covered the obvious nervousness but Zayn was not in the mood to put him at ease and immediately hopped up.

Louis and Harry were no longer there but Zayn sensed rather than saw that there were others in the vicinity. “The bigger explanations would be good but can wait,” he said shortly and gave Liam his fiercest stare. “Firstly I need to know if you are friend… or foe?”

“Are you joking,” Liam snorted. “Did that seem like we were the bad guys?” His tone was almost perfectly a ‘I’m shocked you would suggest such a thing’ but his eyes gave away some kind of deceit. It was not enough for Zayn to act on yet but he was far from letting his guard down. 

Zayn spread his arms, wincing only slightly at the recently healed one. “I told you just about everything about me Liam, the fact you did not do the same raises doubt.”

Liam stepped forward, not close enough to touch but so he did not need to speak too loudly. “I told you, I was going to tell you tonight – its just, well complicated.”

“Really,” Zayn sneered. “You’re going with that?”

That made Liam grin, it was certainly not that type of moment and Zayn decided he needed to add possibly deranged to deceitful as Liam’s newly discovered character traits.

“Alright,” Liam sighed but still seemed mildly amused. “We’re a government organisation, put together to monitor people with special abilities. Obviously I could not tell you this until I was confident you were not a threat.”

This time Zayn stepped close until their noses were almost touching. He could see Liam take an intake of breath and twitch an eye lid – a trait Zayn had learned Liam had when particularly nervous. Whether due to Zayn’s sudden proximity was hard to tell. “You’re lying,” Zayn said flatly. “This is no government operation and you already knew I was no threat… because you already knew I was the fucking Zap!” he almost yelled the last part.

Liam looked away and licked his lips, he really was a terrible liar when it came down to it, Zayn wondered how he had fallen for the innocent pop star act so easily. “I didn’t know that until after we’d met, I had to know who you were Zayn, not the Zap, before I could let you know about my real life.”

Zayn let silence hang, eyeballing Liam until he saw again the slight twist of lips that spoke of a grin returning and a stutter in his breath that usually meant Liam was about to try and make a joke. “Don’t,” Zayn stopped him before he could and placed a hand on his chest. “You have an agenda and its not bringing me on board to whatever you have going on here.”

“I told you,” Liam said with an almost genuine expression. “I had to be sure about you, its not just my secret you know.” He put his own hand over Zayn’s and leaned in until their foreheads touched. “Meeting you was the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time, I thought maybe if I could just get this normal guy to go out with me I could pretend all this,” he indicated with his free hand the room around them. “Maybe I could leave it all behind for just a few precious moments with someone whose biggest worry was making sure the femur matched the fibula on a twenty thousand year old skeleton.” He paused and even sniffed as if this was too emotional and it took all of Zayn’s own acting skills to remain silent and unmoving. “Can you understand that, just wanting normalcy – I would never bring someone normal into this world but then on the very night we meet,” he grinned again. “Guess what I find out – that hot museum employee I was wanting to know better was none other than the city’s main hero and protector, the Zap.”

Liam stepped away and circled Zayn, still talking. “That meant I could bring you in to this but not without checking a few things out first. Who you really were, who did you know, who knew about you and what kind of man were you really… if I’d brought you in that first day I’m not sure I would ever have found out those things, not properly.” He stopped in front of Zayn again and smiled that damn cocksure grin that usually meant he’d won an argument. “I’m sorry I kept this from you but I don’t regret it because now I know you Zayn Malik, and you know me – the important bits anyway.”

Crossing his arms Zayn slowly shook his head and watched as Liam lost his confidence, the guy had been so sure his little speech was convincing. Why did everyone seem to forget that speed was only one of Zayn’s abilities – what he considered his best ability was his analytical mind and observation skills. Had Liam and the others taken that into consideration they would have locked him up the second they had him here.

“Two things are going to happen,” Zayn said in his Zap voice, colder than usual and with a menace he usually reserved for especially heinous villains. He felt more than saw the other two re-enter the room, they had been listening of course and would have noticed that all of Liam’s charm had achieved nothing. Good, bring back-up boys because this was going to be fun. “One,” Zayn held up a finger and immediately sped to the far side of the room, furthest from Liam and his time slowing abilities. “I’m leaving, locked doors or not and you’d better stand down any security – I don’t want to hurt anyone but if needs must,” he shrugged, knowing his posture displayed how much he really cared about hurting anyone who got in his way. Louis circled him and Harry looked ready to pounce – they’d revealed some of their powers and Zayn suspected they may have more, he would need to very careful. “Two,” he eyed Liam as he spoke. “Leave me and mine alone, in fact leave this city… you do not want me as an enemy.” He knew then that Liam finally grasped what he had failed to do while getting to know him, he saw it when Liam’s expression went from one of concern to one of almost fear and it meant that Liam understood. Zayn knew he had darkness, Niall recognised it too but they had used it to better protect the city. It was very rare that Zayn needed to release it in order to survive but right now he was on the edge, and Liam now knew it.

“I’m sorry,” Liam tried, this time sounding more genuine. “We went too far, I can see that, but Zayn the stakes are so high-.”

“I-AM-THE-ZAP,” purple lightning crackled across his entire body, even his eyes which danced with the raw power Zayn was displaying. “You thought you could trick ME!” Zayn tilted his head, taking their positions in his mind’s eye so he could act almost without thought when the time came. 

“We didn’t trick you,” Louis said flippantly, obviously trying to deflate the situation. “Liam what’s he talking about?” Louis acted as if he was ignorant but Zayn could see Liam was under no more illusions about him.

“He knows,” he said softly, then louder. “He knows what we did.”

“What we did?” Louis kept playing the game. “We were trying to help, for god’s sake Zayn can’t you see-.”

In the blink of an eye Zayn was in front of Louis and holding him up by the neck. “Zayn is just a man,” he said, “He can be fooled – but Liam forgot he was seducing not just the man, and The Zap is not so easily deceived.” Louis made a gurgling sound and in the corner of his eye Harry made a movement so Zayn held out his free hand. “Stop – I’ll break his neck before you can teleport.”

“He wasn’t going to do that,” Louis coughed out. “Just needed you distracted for a second.” As he finished speaking his whole body shimmered and he just slid through Zayn’s hand as if he were air. Standing again eye to eye Louis remained insubstantial but kept talking. “You cannot being to understand what we’re doing – you may think you do but its all bullshit,” his voice became more conciliatory. “Please Zayn, this is not an attack against you.”

Whatever his power Louis would not be taken down with any physical power but Zayn was hoping that went both ways so for the moment he backed off and instead focused on keeping Liam on the far side and Harry in eyesight. “I know enough,” he backed up until he hit a wall and pointed at Liam. “You knew I was the Zap before we even met, you all did.” Liam’s expression revealed too much, Harry’s was hard to understand, almost like he was suddenly sad and Louis was still too ghost-like to read. “And those attacks on the museum, and bringing in Maynard – they were orchestrated by you… to what, test me? Check for weaknesses?” he asked, looking directly at Liam for that one. “People died, others almost died and the injuries…” He took a moment to study one of his hands, his fast healing was working but the multiple cuts and bruising had yet to fade. They were nothing though compared to what others in the restaurant had suffered.

Harry popped out and back into existence only an arm’s length from Zayn, his own hands out in a conciliatory manner. “His weapon was meant to be disabled – I was sure I disabled the power right,” his hair flopped forward as the younger man dropped his gaze. “So that’s on me, their deaths… all that pain.”

Zayn peered at Harry, his emotions seemed genuine, as was his statement but if that were true it only raised more questions. “What?” Harry mumbled, taking notice of Zayn’s puzzlement.

“Maynard took on the name Private Plasma because he powers the weapon – all you disconnected was the back-up source,” Zayn looked to Liam, still keeping his distance and Louis, who shimmered back to a solid figure. “How could you not know that, the entire city knows that?”

Harry’s mouth literally dropped open and he shook his head. “Our intelligence was wrong? But I studied the archives myself.” He looked over the Liam. “If we’re wrong about that?”

“Harry shut up!” hissed Liam but it was too late.

“Archives?” Zayn felt a chill up his spine but could not help a snort escape. “Maynard only came on the scene last year, I captured him six weeks ago and they were still studying his power… you’re right Liam.” Zayn backed to the wall again, right next to the emergency exit and let another cold laugh escape. “This really is complicated, which kind of brings me to my third point.” He took a last look around the room. “I don’t work alone either.”

On cue the power and lights cut out, even the exit back-ups – Niall with his little EMP mini-bombs. In the absolute darkness Zayn phased back through the wall and into the stairs, in a matter of seconds he had sped out, through a couple more doors and out into the streets. In only a second more he jumped into the waiting car, Niall was already in the back and nodded at the driver to go.

“So?” Niall shrugged, playing with his tablet, likely the one he’d used to locate Zayn and set-off the EMP remotely. “How did lunch go?”

Tbc…


End file.
